killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Eagle
Eagle (real name Tipyeléhne, also known in the comics as Black Eagle), is a minor character in Killer Instinct and Killer Instinct (2013). In the comics he is the older brother of Thunder, while in the games he is his younger brother. He was kidnapped by Ultratech and used as the basis for the cyborg soldier Fulgore (or the Fulgore Mk. III in the rebooted universe). Appearance Eagle is one of the few characters established within the early Killer Instinct games that does not directly appear in any of them, his likeness only visible in the comics. In some images, he has long, black hair, but in others he is bald. He wears a headband (with feathers in appearances where he is bald) and armbands. He is shown holding a bow in one piece of artwork. It is currently unknown what his appearance in the Killer Instinct (2013) universe truly is. In Rivals Mode, Thunder's classic skin is used as a placeholder graphic until a design has been finalized. In this case, Eagle is a large Native American man with a shaved head, an unbuttoned sleeveless leather jacket, and brown cargo pants. Story Killer Instinct Like his brother Thunder, Eagle was a skilled warrior. He had entered a previous Killer Instinct tournament and won, using his newfound fame to publicly protest the evils of Ultratech. Unfortunately, this protest was short-lived, as Eagle mysteriously vanished shortly afterwards. Eagle was converted into the first in a line of cyborg soldiers known as the Fulgores, and was sent to participate in the upcoming Killer Instinct tournament. Coincidentally, Thunder entered the same tournament in order to discover the fate of his brother. He did not win the tournament, but he succeeded in finding out that Eagle had seemingly "perished" at the hands of Ultratech. Thunder was initially very upset by this, and spent a long deal of time mourning during the events of Killer Instinct 2. Meanwhile, Eagle as Fulgore had been heavily damaged during his fight with Jago and he was retired. It is unknown if the new Fulgore model present in Killer Instinct 2 was Eagle or not. Curiously, in Thunder's ending in the first Killer Instinct a ghastly image of Spinal is shown upon mentioning Eagle. It may very well be that Spinal was originally intended to be an undead Eagle. Killer Instinct (2013) In the alternate rebooted universe, Eagle was never known to have been associated with Ultratech before they kidnapped him. Thunder witnessed his brothers' capture and attacked ARIA in a fit of rage, but he was subdued and Eagle was brought back to Ultratech headquarters. There he was utilized as the "human element" in a prototype for the Fulgore Mk. III, being brainwashed and converted into a brand new cyborg soldier. This Fulgore Mk. III is the one controlled by the player in Arcade Mode. After Thunder came to terms with his brother's mysterious kidnapping and apparent death, he begrudgingly struck an accord with ARIA to serve Ultratech in exchange for recovering Eagle’s remains. However, while Thunder was going about this ordeal, Orchid revealed to him that Eagle was, in fact, not quite dead. Unfortunately, he was no longer himself, as Ultratech had brainwashed him and made him into the cyborg Fulgore Mk. III. From this point on Thunder broke his deal with ARIA and began to hunt down all the Fulgores he could in search of the one that was Eagle. Quotes Category:Minor Characters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters